vexillologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Missouri
The flag of Missouri is a horizontal tricolor of of red, white and blue. These represent valor, purity, vigilance, and justice. The colors also reflect the state's historic status as part of . In the center white stripe is the , circled by a blue band containing 24 stars, symbolizing Missouri's admission as the 24th . The flag is described in Section 010.020 of Missouri's Revised Statutes. Except for the Seal of Missouri in its middle, the flag is identical with the ; this resemblance is not, however, intended to denote any special relation between Missouri and the Netherlands. In 2001, the surveyed its members on the designs of the 72 , and flags. The Missouri flag ranked in the bottom 25, 48th out of the 72. Historical Flags of Missouri Shown below are flags that have represented Missouri in some capacity or that are associated with the state's history in some way. MO Battle Flag.svg|"Bowen" or "Missouri Battle Flag", regimental flag used by MO Confederate troops. Van Dorn Battle Flag.svg|"Van Dorn Battle Flag", used by MO Confederate regiments under General Van Dorn. Flag_of_the_Missouri_State_Guard.svg|Flag of the Missouri State Guard, 1861-1865 (Confederate) Missouri 24 star Militia Flag.gif|Missouri 24 star Militia Flag Proposals for a New Flag of Missouri Shown below are designs that have been proposed for a new flag of Missouri. MO Flag Proposal Vexilo.png|MO Flag Propopsal "Vexilo" Proposed MS Flag Bezbojnicul.png|MO Flag Proposal "Bezbojnicul" MO Flag Proposal ah-sue.png|MO Flag Proposal "ah-sue" MO Flag Proposal lizard-socks.svg|MO Flag Proposal "lizard-socks" MO Flag Proposal Sammy.png|MO Flag Proposal "Sammy" MO Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|MO Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" MO Flag Proposal BionicWilliam.PNG|MO Flag Proposal "BionicWilliam" MO Proposed Flag VoronX 1.png|MO Flag Proposal "VoronX 1" MO Proposed Flag VoronX 2.png|MO Flag Proposal "VoronX 2" MO Flag Proposal Lord Grattan.png|MO Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan" MO Flag Proposal Tibbetts.png|MO Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" MO_Flag_Proposal_Alternateuniversedesigns.png|MO Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" MO Flag Proposal motx72.png|Missouri State Flag Proposal - motx72 MO Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|MO Flag Proposal "French Heritage and a river runs through it - by Usacelt" Off-MO.png|MO Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog MO_Flag_Proposal_BigRed618.png|MO Flag Proposal "BigRed618" modified by Ben Karnell Missouri State Flag Proposal No 1 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 23 OCT 2014 at 1320hrs cst.png|Missouri State Flag Proposal No. 1 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 23 OCT 2014 at 1320hrs cst Missouri State Flag Proposal No 1b Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 23 OCT 2014 at 1327hrs cst.png|Missouri State Flag Proposal No. 1b Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 23 OCT 2014 at 1327hrs cst Missouri State Flag Proposal No 2 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 23 OCT 2014 at 1417hrs cst.png|Missouri State Flag Proposal No. 2 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 23 OCT 1417hrs cst Missouri State Flag Proposal No 3 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 23 OCT 2014 at 1448hrs cst.png|Missouri State Flag Proposal No. 3 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 23 OCT 2014 at 1448hrs cst Missouri State Flag Proposal No 4 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 23 OCT 2014 at 1449hrs cst.png|Missouri State Flag Proposal No. 4 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 23 OCT 2014 at 1449hrs cst Missouri StateFlag Proposal No 5 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 03 NOV 2014 at 0105hrs cst.png|Missouri State Flag Proposal No. 5 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 03 NOV 2014 at 0105hrs cst Missouri.png|Missouri State Flag Symplistic Proposal. The Missouri River (blue stripe) dissects the Till Plains (white). The red is the Ozark Mountains. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. File:US-MO flag proposal Hans 1.png| File:US-MO flag proposal Hans 2.png| File:US-MO flag proposal Hans 3.png| File:US-MO flag proposal Hans 4.png| Missouri State Flag Proposal No 6 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 06 APR 2015 at 0830 HRS CST.png|Missouri State Flag Proposal No. 6 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 06 APR 2015 at 0830 HRS CST. Category:Missouri Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History